


Апассионата в фа минор

by chemerika, de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cages, Cruelty, Disfigurement, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Gore, Horror, Hurt Jared, Inflation, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Dolls, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Violence, ballet dancer Jensen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куклы – не люди. Сам Джаред – „Падалеки 3000“. Он сидит в своей клетке, рассматривает магазин снаружи, посещает Комнату, когда его требует клиент. С куклой можно делать что угодно. Джаред – модель особая, очень востребованная из-за своей уникальной способности переживать боль.</p><p>Хозяин нанимает работника, чтобы тот приглядывал за магазином по ночам.</p><p>И Джареду открывается целый новый мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апассионата в фа минор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appassionata in F Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400232) by [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67). 



В один прекрасный день Джаред пробудился.

Какой-то человек (позже он поймет, что это был Техник) снял его жизненные показатели. _Ту-дум._ Это — объявил безликий, безымянный Техник — биение сердца «Падалеки 3000».

Подробности о нем самом ему зачитали из инструкции.

Есть куклы, которые не чувствуют боли, потому что те, кто ими пользуется, этого не хотят. Многие клиенты предпочитают не знать, что переживает кукла. Куклы — всего лишь табула раса. Но «Падалеки 3000» — совершенно новая модель.

Джаред был создан, чтобы испытывать боль.

И клиентов всегда хватает.

***

На ночную смену в магазин требуется продавец.

В обязанности входит:

\- Регистрировать клиентов;  
\- Сопровождать их к подходящей клетке;  
\- Обеспечивать клиенту возможность предварительно осмотреть куклу;  
\- Извлекать куклу из клетки;  
\- Сопровождать куклу и клиента в Комнату;  
\- Убедиться, что клиент удовлетворен, а также, что с товаром обращались надлежащим образом;  
\- Провожать клиента до выхода, затем возвращать куклу в клетку;  
\- Убирать в Комнате;  
\- Выполнять дополнительные обязанности при необходимости.

В перерывах между клиентами ночной дежурный убирает клетки, ведет учет назначенных встреч и отвечает на телефонные звонки. У телефона специальный код, куклам его знать не положено. Им разрешается выходить из клеток только для встречи с клиентом, они должны следовать прямиком в Комнату.

Модели кукол различаются в зависимости от производителя.

Двумя клетками правее Джареда Хозяин держит куклу, сделанную по спецзаказу — она принимает обличье и форму первой любви клиента. Эта кукла очень востребована.

Клиентам с первой любовью непросто угодить.

Самому Джареду придавали сходство со множеством разных людей. Называли множеством имен.

Кайл. Брэд. Крис. Нил. Поль. Мэтт. Джоуи.

Каждое из этих имен – человек. Одноразовый перепих, безответная влюбленность, давнишняя первая любовь. Клиенты, требующие трепетов первой любви, обычно оставляют отметины. Томительная нежность, приправленная сожалением, быстро перерастает в жгучее, больное ожесточение. Но в том-то и суть кукольного дара – как бы жестоко они ни избивали Джареда, он всегда примет их боль.

И всегда исцелится.

Физические следы исчезают в течении суток.

Судя по сплетням с фабрики, идет процес разработки модели «Падалеки 4000», которая заживает быстрее. Хозяин часто ворчит, что производитель претендовать-то претендует, но модель не окупается, ведь скорость исцеления возрастает лишь на какие-то секунды. „Усовершенствования, обновления“, повторяет Хозяин после каждого телефонного разговора со своим поставщиком. „Просто ещё один способ срубить бабла“.

Прямо сейчас Хозяин запихивает Джареда обратно в клетку и запирает ее.

Свет над каждой клеткой показывает состояние куклы внутри: красный - значит недоступна, зеленый – доступна и черный — на тестировании.

Джаред, мокрый от крови и спермы, хрипит, извиваясь в тесном пространстве.

Клиент оказался непростым. Он полыхал от ярости. Для своей часовой сессии он потребовал набор небольших тупых ножей. На теле, от спины до бедер, вырезаны слова, хоть их и не разобрать. И в каждом разрезе – сперма.

Когда Джаред шевелится, его опаляет болью.

Время позднее.

Время отогреваться в теплом сиянии красного света, льющегося на его клетку.

Проходит несколько минут и дыхание Джареда успокаивается. Перезвон колокольчика над входной дверью извещает всех в магазине, что пришел клиент. Джаред слышит шевеление в окружающих его клетках, особенно в той, что над ним. Сам он не пытается отступить внутрь. Того, что произойдет, не избежать. Красный свет над клеткой ни от чего не защищает.

Некоторые клиенты специально требуют то, что называют «объедками». Они хотят куклу, которую недавно использовали. И тогда цвет не будет значить ничего – рука Хозяина снова потянется в клетку и вытащит куклу. С Джаредом такое уже случалось. И с другими тоже, он видел.

– Я пришел по объявлению, – говорит Голос.

– А-а, да, – отвечает Хозяин. – Опыт работы есть?

Находиться в магазине не дозволяется никому, кроме Хозяина и кукол. Клиенты могут зайти и осмотреться, но на выбор куклы им отпущено определенное время. Затягивать не разрешается. Просто глазеть не разрешается.

Взгляды кукол в клетках прикованы ко входу в магазин, их глаза поблескивают в темноте, как серебряные монеты.

– Да.

– С куклами?

– ...Я быстро учусь.

– Хм. Нет. Не у меня. Мне в магазин нужен кто-то, на кого можно положиться.

– Это я. Не опаздываю, не грублю клиентам и я справлюсь.

– Выбери куклу.

– Зачем?

– Выбери.

У Джареда есть соседи справа, слева, сверху и снизу. Кукол держат в клетках, выстроенных рядами, пять в высоту и пятнадцать в ширину. Пару раз, возвращаясь назад из Комнаты, Джаред ещё достаточно соображал, чтобы понять, что его клетка - четвертая сверху и третья справа.

Когда Хозяин и Голос отходят от двери и приближаются к клеткам, шорохи и шевеление заполняют магазин. Джаред изо всех сил старается сохранять молчание и неподвижность. Когда он ведет себя хорошо, то получает таблетку болеутоляющего. А когда плохо — Хозяин звонит Аполло.

Аполло — это клиент, который любит избивать Джареда до полусмерти.

– Вон тот.

Джаред не сразу понимает, что выбрали его. Красный свет ничем ему не помог.

– Почему он? Что тебя в нем привлекло? – Хозяин встает у клетки Джареда, но не открывает ее.

– Я... я подумал, что бы вы ни велели мне с ним сделать, хуже уже не станет. Он и так истекает кровью.

Раздается раскатистый смех. Хозяин набирает код на клетке Джареда и тянется внутрь своей здоровенной, жирной лапищей. Он хватает Джареда за волосы, тащит, выдергивает наружу, распрямляя, и швыряет на пол. Джареду удается не издать ни звука. Он может быть хорошим. Это просто демонстрация. Собеседование. Собеседования уже бывали.

– Впервые встречаю человека, который не захотел на халяву трахнуть одну из моих кукол, – Хозяин дергает Джареда за волосы и заставляет его посмотреть на Голос. Глаза слезятся. Джаред почти ничего не видит. – Ударь его. Прямо в лицо.

Большинство людей не решается. Некоторые объясняют это жалостью. Джаред выглядит слишком юным, возражают они. Лет на тринадцать или около того. Джаред не понимает, что всё это значит. Как он может выглядеть моложе, чем есть? Это бессмысленно.

Однажды он был создан.

Однажды он открыл глаза.

А сегодня Голос бьет его по лицу с такой силой, что у Джареда звенит в ушах и из носа льет кровь.

Распростертый на полу Джаред не слышит, о чем они переговариваются, но видит тени на кафеле.

Рукопожатие скрепляет сделку.

– Между прочим, ты неправ, – фыркает от смеха Хозяин. – Вполне может стать и хуже.

Джареда возвращают обратно в клетку.

– Скоро многому научишься.  


  
***

Куклы не едят и не спят. Им это не нужно.

Если, конечно, этого не захочет клиент, – тогда есть программы, расширения и приложения, которые можно купить и установить дополнительно. Есть одна модель — приблизительно тремя клетками правее, — в настройки которой входит только сон. Она спит, пока ее трахают. Спит, пока ее режут. Спит, пока клиенты делают снимки на память. Джареду интересно, снятся ли ей сны, ведь сон и сновидения – это не одно и то же. А если снятся, видит ли она во сне, что происходит с ее телом? Может ли как-то распознавать лица клиентов, пока находится в Комнате?

Ответа он не узнает никогда. Даже если бы куклам разрешалось разговаривать друг с другом, если бы каким-то образом Хозяина и Голоса не оказалось поблизости, чтобы услышать то, что могло бы быть сказано, эта кукла всё равно только спит. Она никогда не просыпается.

Прошло четыре недели.

Кукол держат в клетках раздетыми.

По просьбе или требованию клиента Голос приносит одежду из-за закрытых дверей в самой Комнате. Своего имущества у кукол нет. Это было бы нелепо.

Нагота позволяет потенциальным клиентам начать с чистого листа. Они вольны представлять любые, всевозможные сценарии с куклами из этого магазина. Иногда Хозяин разговаривает по телефону с людьми, которым доверяет, и рассказывает им про жуткие условия в других магазинах, где с куклами обращаются почти как с людьми. У них есть свои комнаты и они сами выбирают себе клиентов. Это, не раз подчеркивал Хозяин, еще более нелепо, чем кукла, владеющая собственной рубашкой.

Бедные куклы, это должно быть ужасно – не знать, кто ты есть.

Джаред знает.

Сегодня Голос дежурит у телефона. Глубокая ночь. Магазин погружен во мрак. Если заходит клиент, Голос берет с собой фонарик. Темнота означает покой. У кукол, которые долго подвергаются воздействию света, кожа в Комнате не такая сияющая, их темперамент меняется. Избыток раздражителей – так это объяснил Хозяин, обучая Голос в первые несколько ночей. Куклы лучше справляются в тишине и полумраке. Единственное, что Джаред слышит по ночам – это разговоры Голоса по телефону, случайные шорохи и дыхание в соседних клетках.

Над дверью позвякивает колокольчик. Порыв холодного ветра добирается до ближайших к двери клеток.

Клетки вдруг оживают. Все куклы разворачиваются лицом ко входу. Только несколько новеньких, неопытных кукол не делают этого, когда заходит клиент. У Хозяина есть камеры. А ещё он следит за тем, как часто кукла в работе и сколько прибыли она приносит. Если она не отвечает его требованиям, Хозяин меняет проблемную куклу на другую модель – такую же или улучшенную. Он говорит куклам – когда разочарован упавшим спросом на них,– что ему ничего не стоит продать любую из них на запчасти или отправить в Большой Мусоросжигатель. Сейчас из вторсырья делают столько кукол...

– Перезвоню попозже, – торопливо шепчет Голос и кладет трубку резче, чем обычно. – Добрый вечер. Желаете осмотреться?

Прошлой ночью внешность Джареда сильно изменили для клиента. Джареду сбрили волосы, цвет глаз поменяли с нейтрального орехового на пронзительно-яркую голубизну. Когда эти изменения были завершены — с помощью регуляторов, за которые отвечал Голос, – клиент объявил свое последнее пожелание. Джареда накачали смесью воды и синтетических гормонов, пока не раздуло живот и кожа не натянулась. Было больно. То, что делают с ним клиенты, всегда больно. Таково его предназначение.

Большой и грузный клиент трахал его снова и снова. Порой он придерживал Джареда за живот, обхватив выпуклость, растирая воспаленные, покрасневшие растяжки. А потом наваливался всем весом, тягал за волосы и давил на живот, пока Джаред не начинал кричать от боли. Так все это больше походило на правду. Позволяло клиенту окончательно поддаться иллюзии, что Джаред действительно носит в себе нечто иное, совсем не то, чем его накачали.

Позже, когда клиент ушел, Голос усадил Джареда на стульчак и разрешил освободиться от воды.

С его стороны это было очень мило. Куда лучше, чем полагалось. У Хозяина Джаред обычно опорожнялся в сток на полу. Так проще убираться. Стульчак был приятным разнообразием.

Вспышка света в глаза заставляет Джареда поморщиться. Он слишком забылся.

Незнакомые, любопытные руки постукивают по решетке клетки.

– Да этот весь избит.

У клиентов нет голосов, так же как нет лиц или отличительных черт. Только у одного клиента все это есть – у Аполло, – и Джаред предпочитает о нем не думать. Клиентов определяют только их требования. Джаред помнит каждое из них. Один клиент хотел, чтобы он был под наркотой, Хозяин при этом присутствовал. Он потребовал, чтобы Джареду дали что-то, похожее на пыль, только она была белая и чистая. Часть ее втерли Джареду в анус. Большая часть отправилась в нос. Эта пыль творила ужасные вещи. Но все получилось. Клиент был счастлив.

– Это «Падалеки 3000», – объясняет Голос. У его звучания есть особенности, которые Джаред стал подмечать в перерывах между клиентами. Голос рокочет совсем непохоже на Хозяина. Джаред имеет доступ к базе данных языков и диалектов, он понимает, что модуляции Голоса соответствуют центрально-техасскому акценту.

Джаред раньше говорил с таким акцентом для клиентов. Им нравилось. Все до единого, заказывавшие этот акцент, хотели слышать «вы усе». Голос не использует это выражение.

– Он запрограммирован ощущать и принимать боль. В ближайшие два часа, пока его ушибы заживают, он недоступен. Если хотите, я могу показать вам что-нибудь похожее.

– Нет. Мне нравится этот.

– Будете платить наличными или картой?

– Хм. Картой.

– Отлично, – в голосе звучит облегчение. – Я всё подготовлю, потом мы вернемся. Будете брать на три часа или на час?

– А скидка какая-нибудь есть?

– Три часа – наиболее оптимальный по цене вариант.

– Тогда на три.

Три часа с одним клиентом могут стать благословением, а могут – и проклятием. Но Джареду нельзя так думать. Он же кукла. Кого волнует, что с ним произойдет? Да, у него есть чувства, но они в основном телесные. Все его рассуждения – всего лишь ошибка приложения. Наверное, в нем что-то разладилось, раз он наблюдает за переменами настроения Голоса. Джаред не думает. Куклы не думают. Что может быть глупее?

Куклы созданы для употребления. Они созданы ублажать клиентов. И только.

Голос открывает клетку. Джаред замечает веснушки на костяшках его пальцев. Он различает эту деталь даже из холодной, пустой скорлупки своей клетки. Пальцы сгребают волосы Джареда в кулак.

Открыть. Достать. Проводить.

Джареда ведут в Комнату.  


  
***

У Джареда есть два доступных для клиентов отверстия. У некоторых моделей их три, но Джаред таким механизмом не оснащен. Его тело – так сказано в инструкции, – соответствует человеческому, мужского пола. Различие лишь в том, что его кожа сделана из разработанного учеными сочетания пластика и сверхпрочного материала. Знать, из чего именно он создан — не Джаредова ума дело. Он дышит, плачет и истекает кровью совсем как человек. Но он не человек. А большего ему знать не требуется.

Как-то раз клиент раскроил ему череп.

Джареда закоротило.

Хозяин запретил клиенту появляться в магазине и вызвал Руки для починки Джареда. Хозяин и Руки – друзья. Деньги перешли от одного к другому, Джареда одолжили на час, а потом вернули в клетку совсем как новенького.

Глядя на широкую спину Голоса, Джаред мысленно возвращается в то время.

Хотел бы он заглянуть в свой череп. Чем он заполнен? Мозгом? Похожим на желток в яйце? Или там провода и переключатели?

О каких только глупостях думает Джаред. Лучше бы анализировал обстановку.

Пока они переодеваются в более удобную одежду, клиент выдает Голосу список необходимого для сессии. Температуру в Комнате уже подрегулировали - Джаред выдыхает и видит облачко пара. Оно кудрявится, принимая форму, которую он не может определить, Джаред сохраняет изображение в свою базу данных на потом.

Это действие - единственное, что Хозяин не может контролировать. Не знает как. Никто не знает – даже техники, которые делают кукол. Они до сих пор не придумали, как отключить способность кукол сохранять отдельные изображения, события, факты. Все это срабатывает как память. Когда его не заказывают, Джаред пролистывает картинки в своей базе данных. Его любимая –это фотография белой розы, которую однажды принес ему клиент.

У входа звенит колокольчик.

Джареду впихивают в руки одежду. Голос недоволен.

– Надевай. Живее. Мне нужно открыть дверь.

Двойные двери с шипением разъезжаются. И так же быстро закрываются снова. Джаред остается на месте и, моргнув, начинает выполнять приказанное. Натягивает то, что задает настрой сегодняшнего вечера: белый шелковый топик и отделанные кружевом трусики.

Белый, говорит себе Джаред. Девственный. Чистый.

Надевая топик, он замечает, что выбранный цвет делает синяки на коже ещё темнее. Металлические створки на потолоке раздвинуты, открывая панели зеркал. Джаред поднимает голову и смотрит на свое отражение.

Вокруг глаза – один большой синяк, фиолетово-желтый, искажающий очертания его левой брови. Есть и отметины поменьше, но с внушительным собратом у глаза не сравнится ни одна.

Дверь открывается.

Джаред вздрагивает.

Голос спешит, ступая подчекнуто тяжело. Он подходит к панели управления в углу и начинает щелкать переключателями. В ожидании Джаред теребит кромку топика.

Для этого клиента подача куклы действительно важна. Вся отделка кружевная.

В груди Джареда вспыхивает жар и разливается к соскам. Он закрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание. У него растут груди. Кожа растягивается, гибкая и податливая. Ручку настройки крутят – он слышит щелчки, – до тех пор, пока груди не отвисают. Несмотря на все усилия, Джаред не может сдержать резкий вдох, когда выделяются гормоны. От них кружится голова. И при этом он всегда ощущает запах мяты. Беспричинно и необъяснимо. Что ж, бывают запахи похуже.

Джареда и Комнату меняют ещё немного. Свет приглушают и добавляют оранжевый фильтр. Комната кажется теплой и уютной. В центре из пола поднимается постель, безупречно заправленная, простыни - из того же шелка, что и трусики Джареда. Еще пара щелчков и поворотов рычажков под управлением Голоса — движения его рук кажутся ленивыми, механическими, – и задница Джареда наливается, становится дерзкой и округлой; волосы удлиняются и светлеют, спускаясь ниже плеч. На коже проступает косметика. Тени. Тушь. Румяна. Помада.

– Черт, – шипит Голос. – Забыл твои туфли.

У Голоса есть лицо. Джаред не смотрит на него. Их взгляды ни разу не встречались. Никто из кукол не встречается с ним взглядом.

Открывается другая дверь — та, что ведет в раздевалку, ни выходов, ни других входов нет, – и оттуда в Комнату входит клиент. Голос стоит на коленях перед Джаредом и завязывает на нем балетки, обмотав ноги Джареда до колен полосками белой кожи.

– А инструменты? – интересуется беззвучно приблизившийся клиент, с ног до головы затянутый в черную кожу.

Голос достает из-за панели управления серебряный поднос.

Джареду эти вещи уже знакомы из прежнего опыта. Он обучается. Он совершенствует свои действия, синхронность и технику, основываясь на данных и статистике. Определенному проценту клиентов нравится то или это, или вообще что-то не нравится. Если Джаред хорошо справляется, популярность Хозяина растет, магазин процветает и Джареду позволяют ещё один день занимать клетку.

Разделитель яичек. Клизмы. Плетки. Зажимы на соски.

Джареда они не пугают. Он создан для их применения.

Куклам не положено что-либо чувствовать, тем более - страх. Но Джаред в состоянии постичь понятие страха.Он знаком с ним лучше, чем любая другая кукла, потому что страх тесно связан с болью. Клиент пожелал, чтобы для этой сессии Джаред спрятался в шкафу. Клиент вышибает дверцу, вытаскивает Джареда, избивает его и трахает, пока тот в ужасе пытается сопротивляться. В этом вся суть, – Хозяин отвел Джареда в сторону и еще раз подчеркнул эти слова – „сопротивляться в ужасе“. „Постарайся быть убедительным“.

Если бы Джаред был способен испытывать страх, то боялся бы не этих предметов, и не рук клиента, замерших над кромкой топика, словно не зная, с чего начать. И не того, что Голос молча удалился на три часа, оставив его в Комнате наедине с клиентом. Не двухчасовой сессии, во время которой Джаред кричит, плачет и бьется на постели, с кровоточащей задницей и закатившимся взглядом, пока его душат до темноты в глазах.

Ничего этого он не стал бы бояться.

Клиент улыбается, а его руки – все десять пальцев, дрожат и дергаются в предвкушении.

Но одна мысль о том, чтобы оказаться списанным и выброшенным на помойку, забытым и заброшенным... Что такое кукла без Хозяина? Без клиентов, чтобы пользоваться ею? Да даже Большой Мусоросжигатель — и то судьба завидней, чем если тебя вышвырнут на улицу и ты будешь валяться ничком на мостовой, а на тебя будут наступать, перешагивать и не замечать.

Джаред вздрагивает, когда пальцы касаются его плеч.

– Ну что, позабавимся?  


  
***

Когда-то давно куклы были сделаны из воздуха и винила.

Аляповатые, грубые предметы, лишь отдаленно напоминавшие человеческие тела. Чаще всего покупатели жаловались на лопнувшие швы - куклы сдувались и требовали дорогостоящей починки или замены, будучи использованы всего несколько раз.

Техники занялись усовершенствованием моделей, но материалы оставались все такими же примитивными. На место винила пришли силикон и поролон, грудь и ягодицы заполняли водой.

Последнее обновление Хозяина обогатило Джаредов словарь.

Он теперь имеет расширенный доступ и может использовать такие слова как «скорость» и «аэродинамический». Клиент захотел, чтобы он читал из книги по физике. Хозяин не был уверен, что базовая программа Джареда позволяет понимать такие сложные слова, и поставил ему обновление.

На всё про всё ушло ровно тридцать шесть секунд.

В своей клетке Джаред повторяет слова, которые вызывают положительный отклик у большинства клиентов.

Слова не такие уж и сложные. Для их употребления Джареду совсем не требуется обновление. Но он проанализировал все многообразие обстоятельств и моментов, когда эти слова срабатывали в его пользу. Они делали его запоминающимся. Если есть так много кукол и магазинов, почему помнят именно этот?

Клиент с топиком и поясом верности становится завсегдатаем.

Довольный Хозяин суёт Джареду таблетку, которая воздействует на его болевые рецепторы. Целых три драгоценных часа — сто восемдесят минут, десять тысяч восемьсот секунд, — Джаред лежит в клетке, свернувшись калачиком, в блаженной отрешенности не замечая ничего вокруг.

Что за жизнь была у тех кукол в их волшебной, немой неподвижности?

Когда действие таблетки заканчивается, Джаред в клетке начинает ерзать. Кожа кажется натянутой до предела. Вчера за семь часов у него было пять клиентов. Один из них нарядил его в вычурный костюм из блесток и жемчуга, затем, перевернув вверх ногами, трахнул стеклянным дилдо. Другой потребовал почти до конца выкрутить регуляторы - живот Джареда раздулся до предела, лишив его возможности передвигаться.

Может, разница между ним и теми прежними куклами не так уж велика.

Ему казалось, что он вот-вот лопнет.

– Нет, сегодня тихо, – со своего места за прилавком шепчет в телефон Голос. – Да, ты можешь заскочить.

Джаред воображает, что превращается в гладкий, безучастный винил. Он четко представляет все те места, где находились бы швы – под руками, между бедер, возможно, вокруг щиколоток. Бледно-розовая отстрочка смотрелась бы прекрасно, хотя красной ниткой было бы забавней. Ну и глупости.

Пока Джаред улыбается собственным мыслям, телефонную трубку осторожно кладут обратно.

***

– Выбери какую-нибудь.

– Черт, их так много.

– Поторопись. Это недешево.

– Хозяин не делает тебе скидки?

– Она не так уж и велика.

– А ты когда-нибудь...?

– Чувак. Я здесь работаю.

– И что?

– Это было бы ненормально.

– Это было бы охренительно.

– Нет. Это вроде как... трахать своих коллег.

– Они не люди, Дженсен.

– Но мне все равно нужно с ними работать.

– Как насчет вон того?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– По кочану.

– Тебе он нравится.

– Ничего подобного.

– «Падалеки 3000». Звучит круто.

– Я сейчас тебя вышвырну, Миша.

– Ладно, ладно. А если эта?

– Тебе выбирать.

– Нет, выбирать не мне. Ты же не даешь мне взять вон того.

– Не зарывайся. Я оказываю тебе услугу.

– Ты не обязан этим заниматься.

– Я у тебя в долгу.

– Нет, я имею в виду… этим вот. Ты не обязан здесь работать. Возвращайся в студию. Мы поможем наладить ваши с Антуанеттой отношения. Ты снова сможешь танцевать. Ты бы мог...

– Замолчи. Я не хочу об этом слышать.

– Ей тебя не хватает.

– Я что сказал?

– Нам всем тебя не хватает.

– Да ну? Вы все скучаете по танцору с поврежденной щиколоткой и разбитым... неважно. Слушай, ты помог мне с квартплатой, я не могу отплатить тебе деньгами, но я могу предоставить тебе час в этой дурацкой комнате с одной из этих штук. Соглашайся или проваливай. Мне плевать, что ты там будешь делать. Трахай ее, целуй, танцуй с ней – это все останется в секрете. Ты уверен, что хочешь именно эту?

– Ну, я хотел...

– _Именно эту._

– ...Да, ее. Я это и хотел сказать.

– Ладно, замяли.

– Они таращатся.

– …

– Здесь так тихо. Тебя это не пугает?

– Нет.

– Чем ты занимаешься, когда нет клиентов?

– Напеваю что-нибудь из „Бродвея“ и отбиваю чечетку.

– Хорошо, что твой сарказм не пострадал.

– У тебя ровно час. Ты заполнил список?

– Да.

– Хорошо. Давай с этим покончим.

– Они все так же пялятся.

– А ты бы не стал?

– Наверное, стал бы... Дженсен?

– Что?

– … тебе нравится здесь работать?

– Нет. Конечно нет. Думаешь, мне нравится работать с одушевленными дырками для спускания? Когда за каждым твоим движением наблюдают мертвые глаза? По-твоему, я просыпаюсь по утрам с мыслью „Вот здорово, жду не дождусь заняться чисткой задниц секс-кукол!“?

– Я просто спросил.

– Зря.  


  
***

Через два часа у Джареда случается плохой клиент.

В него неправильно, без смазки, вгоняют два стеклянных дилдо. Джаред не может перестать кричать и клиент уходит. Привязанный за запястья, избитый и весь исполосованный плетью, Джаред знает, что это ещё не самое худшее. Далеко не самое. Но какой смысл мучиться, если рядом нет никого, кто бы от этого кончал?

Хуже всего, когда входит Голос.

Сердито сопя, он одно за другим вытаскивает дилдо и швыряет их через всю Комнату.

Ему определенно есть чем заняться.

Джаред знает.

Вместо того, чтобы чистить задницу секс-кукле.  


  
***

Двадцать четыре часа спустя Джареда заказывает постоянный клиент. Очень скоро он обращается с жалобой к Хозяину, заступившему на смену. Джаред слишком растянутый, заявляет клиент, он просто зияющая дырка.

В Комнате Хозяин оценивает состояние Джареда, прикованного к смотровому столу, и спустя полминуты соглашается, что да, это действительно так. В настоящий момент у этой куклы что-то неисправно. Приносятся извинения. Предлагается перенести встречу. Клиент спрашивает, как скоро прибудут Руки. Они оба выходят из Комнаты, чтобы договориться о новом посещении, оставив Джареда ждать.

На этом столе холодно. Холоднее, чем в клетке.

Когда Хозяин его вытащил, он знал, что ещё не исцелился до конца. Весь день его дырка оставалась воспаленной и опухшей. Но, когда Хозяин принимал смену у Голоса, ему ни слова не было сказано о том, что случилось с Джаредом прошлой ночью. По всем статьям Джаред уже должен был выздороветь. Задержка заживления означает, что ему необходимы обновление всей системы и ремонт.

Этот клиент, как обычно, раздул Джареду живот. Этому клиенту такое нравится. Он любит трахать Джареда на смотровом столе и притворяться, что вместе они создадут семью. Пока они трахаются, он зовет Джареда ласкательными прозвищами — малыш, хороший мальчик, красавчик. Люди так и делают – клиент не раз это подчеркивал, – и у Джареда отлично получается. Люди создают семьи. А Джаред, если верить этому клиенту, идеально принимает член.

Только не сегодня. Сегодня Джаред был плохим. Сегодня Джаред был растраханным, неряшливым и грустным.

– Всего лишь капитальный ремонт, – слышится голос Хозяина и шипение открывающихся дверей. – Приходите в другой раз и мы обслужим вас как полагается.

Под шипение закрывающихся дверей Хозяин принимается освобождать Джареда от оков.

Слышится тяжелый вздох.

На этот раз Джаред просто не знает, кто из них двоих вздохнул – он или Хозяин.  


  
***

Пока Руки трудятся над Джаредом, спящую куклу удаляют из клетки. К тому времени, как Джаред возвращается со своей отладки , клетка спящей куклы пуста и табличка над ней не горит.

– Воистину прекрасная модель, – говорят Руки, захлопывая за Джаредом клетку. – Действительно стоящее капиталовложение.

Что должно было случиться со спящей куклой, раз её..?

Трудно сказать.

Руки ещё долго разговаривают с Хозяином.

Джаред концентрируется на дыхании, прислушиваясь, как каждый выдох эхом отскакивает от холодных, гладких металлических стен его жилища.

Если он будет слишком много задумываться о всяком, его швы могут лопнуть. Может, они и не видны глазу, как у тех прежних кукол, но Джаред знает, что они есть. Должны быть – под кожей, где-то в самой сердцевине того, из чего он сделан. Ткани? Поролона? Еще какого-то пластика?

Внутри гудит обновление.

Он закрывает глаза и притворяется, что спит.  


  
***

Когда-то давным-давно работу кукол выполняли люди.

Теперь же существует работа для кукол и работа для людей. Их не смешивают.

Очищать клетки — занятие для Голоса. Каждую вторую ночь он обязан извлечь куклу, вымыть и продезинфицировать клетку, проверить замки. Все эти действия тщательно записываются на бумагу от руки и складываются в черную папку, которая находится под прилавком. Впридачу к клеткам, Голос отдраивает Комнату и готовит ее для следующего клиента. То есть моет полы, перестилает постель, собирает в полиэтиленовый пакет и откладывает в сторону все, что нужно отправить в химчистку.

Сегодня ночью идет снег.

Джаред понимает это по танцующим теням на полу магазина.

Долгое время он считает падающие снежинки. Одна, вторая, третья. Каждая снежинка уникальна. Джаред знает это из своей базы данных. Снежинки удивительно устроены. Их конструкция такая хрупкая, и в то же время симметричная. Они падают с такой высоты, и все равно остаются совершенно целыми. О снежинках ещё многое можно узнать, но Джаред не решается искать информацию в своей базе данных. Всю ночь не было ни единого клиента.

Он на шестьдесят восьмой снежинке, когда Голос поднимается со своего поста у прилавка.

Уже поздно.

В магазине темно.

Джареда пронизывает дрожью ещё одного автоматического обновления, ощущение зарождается в груди и распространяется к кончикам пальцев. Пока его системы бесшумно очищаются, Голос вытаскивает из-за прилавка стул. Откинувшись на спинку, Голос делает глубокий вдох. Джаред никогда не видел лица Голоса. Но ему виден силуэт, одетый в черное. Туфли сброшены и задвинуты под стол. У Джареда обновился словарь. Он быстро его просматривает, ожидая ещё чего-нибудь необычного, что может последовать из этих новых передвижений Голоса. Сегодня Голос не разговаривал по телефону. Он вымыл только половину клеток, остановившись в двух клетках от Джареда.

Слишком много деталей, выбивающихся из привычного распорядка.

Ни одно из новых слов не приковывает внимания Джареда так, как непривычные действия Голоса. Он что, уйдет? Но зачем разуваться? Он мучается? Могло с ним что-то произойти, пока он сидел за своим столом, уставившись на снег за окном?

Из матерчатой сумки под столом Голос бережно достает пару серебристых балеток. Обувает их.

Освещаемый тусклым светом уличных фонарей за окном, Голос поднимает правую руку. Он легонько постукивает по стеклянной пластинке на столе. Над ней появляется сияние и льётся тихая мелодия оркестра.

Вступают трубы, затем скрипка. Стремительный темп противоречит спокойствию и неподвижности Голоса. Джаред различает инструменты и ноты. Он не понимает смысла аранжировок, только распознает составляющие. Скрипка взволнована, оборванные, резкие ноты становятся все короче и мощнее. У Голоса не вздрагивает ни единый мускул. Джаред еле выдерживает контраст между музыкой и телом. Неужели это Голос так наказывает кукол?

Флейты. Гобои. Кларнеты. Фаготы.

Валторны. Фанфары. Тромбоны. Туба.

Тарелки. Большой барабан.

Джаред узнает каждый инструмент, едва заслышав. И все они звучат вместе, сплетаясь в мелодию.

А затем Голос начинает двигаться. Опираясь на спинку стула, он вытягивает вперед левую ногу и задерживает ее в этом положении на десять секунд. Опустив ее, Голос вытягивает правую ногу, но держит уже пятнадцать секунд, приподняв чуть выше. Это, видимо, простейшие движения, но падающий сквозь витрину свет очерчивает работу мыщц и сухожилий, движение суставов, точное, выверенное перемещение изящных костей.

На первый план выступает кларнет, он нарушает общий ритм и задает свой собственный.

Он рассказывает историю.

Это история, переданная дрожью и перекатыванием твердых мышц поджарого, подтянутого тела.

У Джареда в его клетке перехватывает дыхание. Каждый трепет плоти приковывает его взгляд.

Один за другим следуют повороты. В крепких бедрах струится мощь. На лодыжках Голоса проступают вены, они качают кровь, помогают ему, наполняя его жизнью, чтобы сгибаться, наклоняться и дышать!

Простота исчезает.

На её месте — строгая система. Отдельные движения складываются в рисунок, и Джаред запечатлевает в памяти их все. Темп возрастает. Кларнет уступает скрипке — резкой, жалящей, живой. Всё быстрее и быстрее, скрипичный вихрь уже захватывает Голос со всех сторон.

Встав на цыпочки, Голос кружится на одной ноге, а его руки подняты над головой.

Из общего хора выступает труба, за ней следует звон тарелок, и вот уже снова скрипки. Звуки взлетают всё выше, и выше, и выше, и Голос кружится, вращаясь на правой ноге, на самом мыске. Он полностью владеет всем своим вытянутым, напряженным телом. Каждая мышца подчиняется его воле.

Джаред насчитывает десять таких оборотов, взволнованный, захваченный подъемом, кружением, иллюзорной легкостью исполнения. Скрипка и труба догоняют друг друга, всё быстрее и быстрее, кругами приближаясь к вершине, к изменению состояния и формы. Крылатый апогей — легкий, стремительный, необузданный во всем своем великолепии!

Левую ногу вниз, поворот и перенос...

Голос сбивается.

Он падает с криком, какой может вызвать только боль.

Тянется к спинке стула, но промахивается. Голос разогнался и его заносит влево, он врезается в край прилавка, падает и приземляется на ладони.

Стеклянная пластинка теперь играет другую мелодию. Эта скрипка звучит ниже, струны слишком натянуты и в звуках не слышно веселья.

Разбитый, Голос бессильно роняет голову. В тени стола его плечи мелко взрагивают. Его отвлекает шум. Голос ищет глазами источник.

И смотрит прямо на Джареда.

Джареда, единственную куклу, которой хватило глупости аплодировать.

Джареда, единственную куклу, увидевшую лицо Голоса.

Джареда, единственного, кто осмелился сохранить это лицо.

***

Фото хранится под изображением цветка.

Зашипев, Голос медленно поднимается на ноги, осторожно наступая на левую. Каждое движение неуловимо намекает на возможности его тела: он ступает не так, как любой из людей или кукол, которых видел Джаред. Даже в самых простых его движениях чувствуются грация, изящество и своеобразие. В постукивании по стеклянной пластинке есть своя пластика и красота. Джаред смотрит на него из клетки совершенно новыми глазами.

Смысл этого обновления ему неясен.

Да и обновление ли это?

Разве, когда Голос делает шаг в сторону клетки Джареда, у него перехватывает дыхание из-за приложения?

Куклам дышать не нужно. Они дышат только, чтобы походить на людей. Подражание крайне важно.

За спиной у Голоса — уличные огни, внешний мир. На широкие плечи ложатся серые и темно-синие тени. Снег все ещё идет. Два шага, поворот, и Голос оказывается у клетки Джареда. На его лице написано любопытство. Он хмурит брови и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Внутри беспокойно переминается Джаред, сам не понимая, что всё это значит.

Он попал? Проявил недопустимую самонадеянность. Но он проделал кое-какие подсчеты, изучил характеристики и провел быструю диагностику. Он осознает – чисто формально, - ограничения левой ноги, и уже сообразил, как мог бы двигаться Голос, чтобы их обойти.

Голос протягивает руку. Только об этом мгновении Джаред мог бы составить ещё один отчет: у Голоса расширяются зрачки, учащается сердцебиение, на лбу выступает пот, дыхание становится неровным, почти сорванным. Его рука уже почти коснулась клетки...

_Дзынь!_

Телефон.

Вздрогнув, Голос колеблется ровно две секунды, прежде чем развернуться и потянуться к телефону. Его звон пронзителен и резок. Джаред испытывает облегчение, когда Голос берет трубку, и он перестает, наконец, быть в центре внимания.

\- Да, - негромко и сдержанно говорит в трубку Голос. - Да, он здесь. Нет, не занят. Да. Всё как в прошлый раз. Я всё подготовлю. Спасибо.

Клиент.

Голос за прилавком снимает балетки и снова бросает их в сумку. Он переобувается в рабочие ботинки, зашнуровывая их быстрыми, точными движениями. В них больше нет волшебства. Теперь, вернувшись к своим обязанностям, он снова ведет себя как обычно. Плечи расправлены, шаги гулко отдаются по всему магазину.

Он ещё раз подходит к клетке Джареда.

Вводит код и дверь клетки распахивается.

Джареда вытаскивают за волосы, распрямляют и разворачивают в сторону Комнаты.

Внутри Джареда заставляют сесть на смотровой стол со скрещенными ногами и прямой спиной. На шее защелкивают толстый стальной ошейник и прикрепляют его цепями к столу. Этому клиенту, скорее всего, нравится беспомощное сопротивление - цепь довольно коротка. Свет и температуру устанавливают согласно уже высказанным предпочтениям и пожеланиям. Голос проделывает все это из угла, не поднимая глаз и ни разу не взглянув на Джареда.

Последние детали Голос добавляет перед самым уходом. На полу возле стола ставятся три ведра холодной воды. Волосы Джареда прихвачены двумя розовыми заколками, по одной с каждой стороны.

Джареду в руки дают монтировку и велят держать ее горизонтально.

Двери в Комнату с шипением расходятся и тут же закрываются, а Джаред остается дожидаться в одиночестве.

Закрыв глаза и вцепившись в монтировку, он украдкой рассматривает изображение, спрятанное под цветком.

***

Клиент уходит три часа спустя, счастливый и удовлетворенный.

\- Надо же! Я сегодня малость увлекся. У вас случайно не найдется для меня сменной одежды?

\- … конечно.

\- О, благодарю. Извините за беспорядок.

\- Ничего страшного.

\- Знаете, он восхитителен. В наше время уже не выпускают столько Падалеки. А синего галстука у вас нет?

\- Возьмите.

\- Спасибо.

\- Это всё?

\- Да, думаю да. Ещё раз спасибо, что смогли принять меня в такой поздний час.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

\- Всего доброго. До свидания.

\- Да. Всего доброго.

Шипение двери — открылась, закрылась.

Цветок.

Сосредоточься на цветке.

Не думай о другом фото. Слишком больно. Больно, даже без всех этих семидесяти трех ударов монтировкой по лицу и телу, которые буквально размазали его, раздробили ему скелет, забрызгали одежду клиента кровью. У кукол есть кровь. Она выглядит, ощущается, пахнет и имеет точно такой же вкус, как и человеческая, разве что отливает глянцем. Джаред висит, прикованный к столу, стоя на коленях в луже крови: тело осело вниз, а голова вздернута ошейником.

Видишь, какой симметричной может быть природа?

Видишь, как формируются лепестки вокруг нежной серединки?

Не думай о заколках в волосах, единственном, что осталось нетронутым. Не думай о ведрах воды, вылитых на тебя после монтировки.  
Ох.

Монтировка.

Сконцентрируйся на цветке.

Голос притрагивается к монтировке.

Джареда трясет.

Не думай об этом. Не надо.

Ошейник расстегивают.

Тихо, словно падающий снег, Голос вдруг хрипло и неуверенно произносит:

\- Каждый поворот называется пируэтом. Каждый взмах ногой — гранд батманом.

Сосредоточься на Голосе.

Не на монтировке.

***

Над клеткой Джареда горит свет.

Клиент проходит мимо, бросает беглый взгляд, но состояние Джареда его не заинтересовывает. Хозяин направляет клиента к другой клетке, расхваливая эту куклу, подчеркивая все ее лучшие качества и гарантируя, что она все еще может доставить немало удовольствия. Куклу выбирают. Клиенту передают список, пока Хозяин извлекает куклу из её металлической пещеры.

Выбранная кукла идет на свет Комнаты, она обнажена.

В этом есть что-то символическое, но Джаред не знает, что именно.

Что он знает наверняка, так это что находится в своей клетке и весь гудит от работающих приложений обновления и исцеления. Один за другим синяки, рубцы и прочие отметины бледнеют, пока не исчезают совсем. Слегка поерзав, чтобы повернуться со спины на бок, он ощущает что-то странное у себя между ног.

Как необычно.

Что это?

Он быстро проводит сканирование, чтобы определить вещество. Оно напоминает сперму, но гуще. И спермой оно быть никак не может. Куклы в таком состоянии в клетки не допускаются. Когда их возвращают обратно, они могут быть покрыты синяками и истекать кровью, но никогда не покидают Комнату с выделениями клиентов. Хозяин за прилавком заказывает по телефону запасные части для моделей из клеток наверху и рядом с Джаредом. Когда он кладет трубку, сканирование завершено. Джаред прикрывает глаза.

Это лосьон.

Обычный, ничем не примечательный лосьон.

Но для чего? Его кожа не может такое впитать. Его кожа не такая, как у людей. Джаред прекращает сканирование и нерешительно открывает папку с фотографиями.

Пируэт. Гранд батман.

Выскакивает сообщение от системы заживления, предлагающее перейти в спящий режим, чтобы исцеление продолжилось в более продуктивном темпе. Соблазн отключиться и отстраниться от мира велик. Он мог бы погрузиться в небытие и напрочь забыть об этом дурацком лосьоне, о тщательно отработанной поступи, полной силы и вдохновения, о музыке, сопровождавшей все это, и об еще не прошедшей тупой боли от монтировки.

Но вместо этого он сохраняет сознание, лежа на спине и глядя на невзрачную серую плитку клетки.

Очень уж заманчиво это слово – пируэт.  


  
***

Клиент хочет взять Джареда с собой.

Из магазина.

У него сверкающая, серебристая машина, припаркованная снаружи. Джаред может видеть ее из своей клетки, если вытянет шею и слегка повернется влево. Несколько других кукол тоже смотрят, исключительность ситуации подогревает их любопытство. Никогда раньше клиент не высказывал такого пожелания. Что Джаред будет делать снаружи? Как он узнает, что ему делать? А может, Джареда только усадят в машину, покатают с минуту и вернутся, чтобы воспользоваться Комнатой?

Хозяин отзывает Голоса в сторону, поближе к дверям в Комнату.

– Он предложил тройную оплату. На эти деньги я мог бы кое-что тут обновить.

– Это ваш магазин.

– Да, но что об этом думаешь ты? Мне соглашаться?

– ...вас действительно интересует моё мнение?

– Не интересовало бы – не спрашивал.

– Не соглашайтесь.

– Так значит, ты отказался бы от этих денег?

– Да.

– Почему?

– Потому что вы потеряете в десять раз больше, если он смоется вместе с куклой.

– В таком случае я позвоню в полицию.

– Пока машину найдут, куклу уже разберут на части.

–Об этом я не подумал.

– Если позволите говорить прямо – по-моему, именно поэтому он и просит ее взять. Он не рассчитывает, что вы разгадаете его замысел. Использует деньги как отвлекающий маневр. Он убежден, что вы согласитесь.

– Хм. Запчасти для Падалеки действительно дорогие.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Да уж. Морти делает мне скидку, когда ремонтирует его, но только потому, что ему так нравится эта чертова модель «Корина». Мне все равно нужно купить замену в ту клетку. Нет смысла держать клетку пустой.

– Так что вы решили?

– Что? А, да. Ответ — нет. Он сдурел? Мои куклы не покидают пределов магазина. Иди скажи ему. Я позвоню Питу. Ты сегодня ночью дежуришь?

– Да.

– Хорошо.

Джаред смотрит, как Голос проходит мимо, к дверям, и разговаривает с клиентом, сообщая, что в его просьбе отказано. Ни одна из кукол здесь не выполнит это желание. Голос предлагает поискать в другом месте, сообщив, что они с Хозяином в любом случае благодарны за проявленный к магазину интерес.

Клиент уходит, и Голос устраивается за прилавком, как всегда, спиной к Джареду.

***

Несколько часов спустя Голос достает из-под прилавка какой-то сверток.

Ночь проходит спокойно.

Джаред произвел кое-где мелкие обновления, глядя на белый цветок, восхищаясь его плавными, светлыми изгибами. Он не решается обратиться к следующему фото. Большего ему пока не нужно. За витриной мягко и убаюкивающе шелестит дождь.

Голос развязывает сверток и расстилает его на столе. Джаред вскидывает голову и вытягивает шею, чтобы лучше видеть. Одна из кукол в клетке под ним с тихим стуком переворачивается на спину. Джаред старается так не шуметь. Благодаря кое-каким маневрам ему открывается более четкий вид на спину Голоса. На столе - гибкий коврик, примерно в полдюйма толщиной. От него исходит тусклое, жемчужно-белое сияние, которого хватает только на небольшое пространство вокруг.

Что бы это могло быть?

Пальцы легко скользят по поверхности этой новой вещи, прикасаясь к ней, как к сокровищу.

Вцепившийся в прутья клетки Джаред, затаив дыхание, наблюдает, как Голос приподнимает обе руки. Вот-вот что-то произойдет. Что он делает?

Дождь отходит на второй план, когда пальцы соприкасаются с поверхностью.

Происходит нечто волшебное.

Это пианино — переносное и совершенное.

Песня печальна. Каждая нота рокочет, переполненная глубокой, беспощадной тоской. Движения ни на миг не прерываются. Ни единой заминки. Ни одного лишнего вздоха.

А затем звуки нарастают. Пальцы опускаются на клавиши уверенно и легко. Рождая ещё более высокие ноты, пронзительные и острые, как сосульки, свисающие с крыши магазина после снегопада. Джаред хорошо их знает, хоть и видел только их тени. Ловкие пальцы бегают по клавишам, мгновенно переходя от высоких нот к низким и обратно, заполняя весь магазин мелодией, чья нежность и хрупкость причиняет безмерную боль.

Весь этот свет и легкость только подчеркивают густоту мрака.

Звуки стремительно срываются вниз, в самые скорбные глубины.  
Погребенная под ними, задыхается, слабеет исчезающая высокая нота.

Музыка продолжает звучать.

Суровая, неистовая, горячечная и душераздирающая.

Утонув в метаниях между гневом и скорбью, Джаред теряет над собой контроль.

Эта нота. Одна-единственная, слабая, как голубка среди хищной стаи ворон. Он не может этого вынести. Рваные, невыносимые, ужасные басы раздавят ее, разорвут, пируя на останках, присвоят несомую ею благодать, лишат ее последнего проблеска света.

Высовывая руку из клетки, Джаред тянется к пианино.

Позвольте ему сыграть.

Позвольте сменить темп, сместить сонату, преобразить отчаяние во что-то, что поможет Голосу отвлечься и танцевать.

Октавы расстроены. Полутона рассыпаются осколками. Буря стихает. Голос поднимает голову, в глазах стоят слезы.

Он видит Джареда.

Все. Все уже. Хватит.

Появляется клиент. Колокольчик над дверью резко дребезжит. Голос неловко засовывает пианино под стол, прочищает горло и вытирает глаза. Ночь должна идти своим чередом.

Отдернув руку, Джаред сворачивается клубком и закрывает глаза.

Он сохранил ещё одно фото.  


  
***

Клиент выбирает куклу над Джаредом.

Покончив с подготовкой Комнаты, Голос задерживается у клетки Джареда, остановившись в паре шагов от нее.

Снаружи восходит солнце. Голос работает только по ночам. Скоро прибудет Хозяин, примет смену, и Голос отправится туда, где находится, когда его здесь нет. А Джаред останется в клетке, пока не придет клиент и не выберет его. Сегодня он может быть чем угодно для кого угодно. Может быть лекарством от горя или способом выплеснуть гнев.

Тусклый оранжевый свет заливает Голос.

Сразу по прибытии Хозяин опустит жалюзи на витрине. Скроется в своем офисе и выйдет только когда зазвенит колокольчик над дверью.

Два бесшумных шага сокращают расстояние между ними.

У Голоса учащается сердцебиение, когда он прикасается к прутьям. Красивый. Голос очень красивый. И как раз нужного роста, чтобы стоять у клетки Джареда, не поднимаясь на цыпочки.

Сквозь решетку просовываются растопыренные пальцы.

Джаред понимает сообщение. Он не может сдержать улыбки.

У стандартного пианино 88 клавиш. Здесь, в клетке Джареда, их всего десять. Но он обойдется и этим. Он укорачивает движения и контролирует темп. Он позволяет увидеть ту легкую ноту, ускользающую из темницы октав, ощутить, как она трепещет, расправляя крылья, как бьет ими в свежем, прохладном воздухе, вздымаясь ввысь - все выше и выше, пока от нее не остается только смутный отголосок ее счастья.

Джаред играет на пальцах Голоса.

Голос слушает. Он слышит каждую ноту.

Закончив мелодию, Джаред еще мгновение не отнимает рук. Он собирается это сделать, беспокоясь, что перешел границы, но Голос обхватывает его руки ладонями и сжимает, складывая вместе.

От прикосновения Джареду передается достаточно тепла, чтобы согреть всю клетку. Сегодня его не перенастраивали. Он таков, каким его достали из коробки в самый первый раз.

Прекрасно очерченные губы приоткрываются, чтобы сказать что-то, что-то чудесное, что бы это ни было. Шелест этих слов взлетает, чтобы опуститься прямо в раковину Джаредова уха, мимолетный, но полный жизни.

Над входной дверью звякает колокольчик.

Голос вздрагивает.

Он отворачивается от Джареда и встречает клиента, который только что вошел.

Джареда это не расстраивает. Все они должны выполнять свою работу. Он сворачивается в клетке и прижимает ладони к лицу, баюкая оставшееся в них тепло.  


  
***

Через две ночи Джареда заказывает клиент.

Джаред стоит в центре Комнаты, пока Голос устанавливает ванну, полную льда.

В движениях Голоса сквозит нерешительность. Похоже, он нервничает. В ожидании клиента Джаред подбирает кубик льда, не понимая, к чему всё это. Кровати нет вообще, и Джареда оставляют голым. Но ему всё же изменили глаза на карие, а волосы сделали длиннее. Мужскую форму сохранили, хотя подкрутили регулятор для бедер, и Джаред слегка пополнел.

И ни слова о пианино или о соприкосновении рук.

За эти два дня Джаред и Голос едва обменялись парой взглядов. Голос всегда первым отводил глаза. Джаред не может решить, стоит ли ему заговаривать. Он может кричать и шептать для клиентов необходимые слова, исходя из статистики и указанных предпочтений. Но о Голосе у него никакой информации нет. Что если он скажет что-нибудь не то? Многим клиентам нравится, когда их зовут папочкой. Но, судя по тому, что Джаред знает о Голосе, ему такое вряд ли понравится.

А то, что он знает — всего лишь крупица того, что есть на самом деле.

Кубик льда в руках Джареда не тает от соприкосновения с кожей. Он не теплый, температура его тела такая же, как у окружающей среды, если ему не меняют настройки или он не соприкасается с человеческой кожей.  
Один из его клиентов трахал его в лихорадке.

– Забирайся в нее, – бормочет Голос, отступая к выходу. Его плечи напряжены, а зубы стиснуты. В Комнате он совсем не смотрит на Джареда. – Не вылезай.  
_  
Шшшш._

Через несколько минут поверхностная температура тела Джареда падает. А он всё ждет, и ждет, и ждет. За что платит этот клиент? Может, он наблюдает через скрытую камеру? В дыру в стене? Может, ему нужно что-то делать? Как-то двигаться, чтобы выглядеть привлекательней? В Комнате слишком тихо. Джаред ворочается разок, чтобы подтянуть колени к груди, и кубики льда позвякивают друг о друга.

_Шшшш._

Взрогнув, Джаред бросает взгляд на дверь.

***

Куклы не люди. Они созданы, чтобы выглядеть как люди, подражать людям, реагировать, как люди.

Поэтому когда Аполло достает серебристое лезвие и вспарывает им Джареда, от основания грудной клетки до самого низа живота, Джаред реагирует так, как среагировал бы человек.

Он заходится криком.

Широкие, твердые ладони погружаются в разрез. Кожа Джареда поддается, уступая, вспучиваясь от вторжения рук, которые по локоть втискиваются внутрь, пока Джаред не начинает корчиться в судорогах. Боль обрушивается на него. Ноги дергаются и вздрагивают на бортиках ванной, пока его самого вдавливают все глубже и глубже в ледяную крошку.

Аполло стонет под пронзительный крик Джареда.

Его пальцы ласкают складки плоти и округлые, нежные холмики внутреннностей.

Лед проникает Джареду в рот, разбавляет кровь в венах. В мгновение ока он забивает все, заглушая агонию. Из глаз текут слезы. Кружится голова. Холодно. Голова кружится. Сдавливает что-то внутри. Жирный тупой палец обводит края разреза, вспоровшего Джареда.

Звук раскрываемой молнии знаком ему лучше, чем шорох дождя.

Тяжелый и возбужденный, Аполло ерзает на Джареде, толкается членом в сделанный разрез, со стоном содрогаясь от хлюпающих звуков. Его длинные, светлые волосы мотаются по плечам, колыхаясь от силы, с которой он долбится в Джареда. Похрустывает лед. Джаред мучается. По лицу катятся бесполезные слезы. Болезненные, пронзительные вскрики становятся громче по мере того, как он выталкивает лед изо рта. Джаред не выдерживает. Эта боль невыносима. Каждая ее нота разворачивается в целую симфонию, взбесившееся чудовище из октав, без малейшей надежды на освобождение.

– Покричи для меня, – смеется Аполло. – Хочу слышать тебя, детка. Покричи.

Его пальцы сдавливают щеки, заставляя извергнуть лед и слюну. У раскромсанного Джареда кружится голова. Его кровь стремительно вытекает. Аполло толкается пахом все быстрее, все жестче и что-то внутри рвется.

Никогда раньше с ним такого... такого с ним не делали. Совсем как пианино. И вовсе не так. С возобновившейся яростью тело над ним извивается и раскачивается, въезжая в складки его кожи, в слои мускулов и внутренностей.

Зарычав, Аполло тянется за край ванны. Он хватает свой нож.

Холодное, как лед лезвие прижимается ко лбу Джареда.

– Что, если... – мурлычет Аполло, его зловонное дыхание забивается Джареду в ноздри.  
– Что, если я вырежу эти хорошенькие глазки, а, Марко? Что, если я вырежу их и оставлю себе, а эти прекрасные глазницы трахну одну... за ... другой...

От этих слов – от одной картинки – Джареда захлестывает паника. Здесь нет аварийной кнопки, нет никакого сигнала, который он мог бы подать тем, кто за прилавком.

Куклы – не люди. У кукол нет таких прав.

Когда чернота затягивает все вокруг, он даже больше не Джаред.

Он – Марко. Кем бы тот ни был.

***

– Не знаю, что тебе еще сказать, но глаза ему я починить не могу.

– Да ладно, Морти, ты десятилетиями чинил эти гребаные штуки и теперь заявляешь, что не можешь подсоединить простейшие глаза?

– Именно это я и говорю.

– И что теперь? Ему можно раздобыть новую голову?

– Теоретически, да. Но они недешевы. С тем же успехом ты можешь вложить деньги в новейшую модель.

– Эти модели не появятся в продаже ещё год. Чертова корпорация «Падалеки». Зуб даю, что разница между этой моделью и новой — десять косарей и зад потеснее.

– Все, что мог, я уже сделал.

– Морти, Морти... сколько будет стоить новая голова?

– ...если вообще найдешь ее? Шесть.

– Шесть? Да я его целиком купил за пять, новехонького! А если только глаза?

– Пять. Я говорил тебе. Они не зря такие дорогие. Он прослужил так долго благодаря своей прочности. Но это не значит, что можно позволять клиентам разрезать ему туловище и выдавливать глаза рукояткой ножа. Никакая кукла этого не выдержит и сама потом не исцелится. Есть же какие-то пределы.

– Ну, того мудака я забанил. Хотя сейчас мне от этого мало проку.

– Падалеки все ещё рабочий, даже без глаз. Потребуется время для исцеления, недели должно хватить.

– На хер! Ты в курсе, сколько я потеряю за неделю? Мне и так пришлось уволить моего ночного сменщика – идиота.

– Ты его уволил?

– А то нет! Клиента нельзя прерывать. Он знал правила.

– Угу.

– Что? К чему это «угу»?

– По-твоему, как далеко зашел бы этот клиент, если бы его не остановили?

– А ты не умничай, Морти. Это дело принципа. Кроме того, камера засекла, как он занимался какой-то странной херней.

– Он занимался сексом с куклами?

– Нет. Нет, за это я бы его увольнять не стал. Может, сделал бы выговор и вычел из зарплаты, но этого он не делал. То, что он делал, было просто... жутко.

– Неадекватно?

– Ага. Он перед ними танцевал. И не какую-нибудь мамбо-диско хрень, а гребаный балет. На другой записи он играет для них на пианино. Этот парень настоящий урод. Недалеко ушел от Аполло. Господи, как же я теперь его продам?

– Мне тут больше делать нечего.

– Я продам его тебе на запчасти.

– Нет уж, спасибо.

– Тогда найди мне покупателя.

– Просто попридержи его. Тебе не нужно его сразу продавать.

– Попридержать? И на какой хрен мне слепая кукла? На это есть клиенты, но недостаточно, чтобы обеспечивать ту же прибыль. Черт побери, мне нужны глаза для него!

– До свидания. Я оставил тебе счет на столе.

– Вот здорово! Спасибо, Морти. Огромнейшее.

***

Выключенного Джареда свалили в кучу в углу хозяйского офиса.

На части Падалеки поступает много заявок. Нужны локти. Уши. Ступни. Но только один покупатель приходит за Падалеки целиком, как он есть.

Джаред так и не возвращается в клетку.

Его накрывают белой простыней.

***

Последней мыслью Джареда было одно-единственное слово.  
__  
Апассионата.  


  
***

Балет «Коппелия» не пользуется таким успехом, как другие.

Он состоит из трех актов, центральной фигурой которых является кукла, Коппелия. Создал её и заботится о ней Доктор Коппелиус, безумный ученый, посвятивший себя попыткам её оживить. Он одинок. Она снится ему постоянно, но не дремлющей в своей невозмутимой неподвижности, а трепетной и полной жизни.

Франц — местный парень. Он должен жениться на Сванильде. Незадолго до свадьбы со Сванильдой, выходя из таверны, он замечает Коппелию и влюбляется. Покупает ей цветы. Кланяется. Посылает воздушные поцелуи. Машет. Отчаянно пытаясь привлечь внимание прекрасной женщины, Франц не прекращает своих ухаживаний. Однажды в такой момент, по чистой случайности, Доктор Коппелиус, не видный в окно, передвигает куклу, заставляя её шевелиться. Франц воспринимает это как знак, что милая дама ответила ему взаимностью. Он взбирается по лестнице, чтобы встретиться с ней.

В то же самое время сгорающая от ревности Сванильда и парочка её подруг пробираются в дом Доктора Коппелиуса, намереваясь извести женщину, похитившую любовь Франца. Они находят несколько кукол. Сванильда подкрадывается к Коппелии и понимает, что та тоже кукла.

Прибывает Доктор Коппелиус и в ярости выгоняет нарушителей. Однако он замечает снаружи Франца, все ещё стоящего на лестнице, и приглашает его в дом. Это ключ к разгадке, последний кусочек головоломки: чтобы вдохнуть в Коппелию жизнь, нужна человеческая жертва. Наконец-то с помощью заклинания он пробудит к жизни прекрасную Коппелию. Франца опаивают снотворным зельем. Доктор собирает остальные ингредиенты.

Сванильда умна. Когда Доктор выгнал ее друзей, сама она спряталась. Бесшумно сняв с Коппелии одежду, она переодевается и притворяется, что она и есть Коппелия. Влюбленный и онемевший от восторга Доктор сражен.

Влюбленные спасаются бегством.

Доктор Коппелиус обнаруживает за занавеской настоящую Коппелию, нагую и безжизненную.

«Коппелия» считается комическим балетом. Вступительная сцена изображает город, который готовится к празднованию в честь прибытия нового колокола. Сванильда и Франц женятся во время праздника в конце третьего акта, и на их свадьбе пляшет весь город. Доктору возмещают убытки, молодые влюбленные счастливо венчаются, и весь город преисполнен радости.

Конец счастливый для всех, кроме Коппелии.  


  
***

Покупатель приходит с другом и платит наличкой, всю сумму сразу.

Это сбережения всей его жизни плюс деньги, которые он одолжил у этого друга и у независимого третьего лица.

***

В один прекрасный день Джаред просыпается.  
_  
Ту-дум._

Он ничего не видит.

На его сложенные на груди руки опускаются чужие ладони.

Пальцы играют на десяти клавишах.

И это только первое движение из многих.

  
  
  



End file.
